Memórias
by Cora Felix
Summary: Foi apenas nela em quem me foquei. Em seu rosto angelical, em sua voz severa, brincalhona, desejosa, em seus cabelos selvagens, em seu corpo antes virginal, em seu toque carinhoso.


**Título**: Memórias

**Shipper:** Sirius e Hermione

**Classificação:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Sirius seria meu cachorrão.

* * *

><p><strong>Memórias<strong>

Acabamos de chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios. Ando pelo corredor desconhecido junto a Alastor Moody. Consigo escutar as respirações aceleradas de Lupin e do restante dos membros da Ordem. Meu coração está acelerado e ninguém ousa falar algo para me tirar dos meus pensamentos.

- Estamos quase chegando.

Escuto a voz sempre severa de Shacklebolt atrás de mim. Não preciso do aviso, já consigo ver uma porta que separa o corredor do nosso objetivo; uma porta que separa a Ordem da Fênix do meu afilhado, uma porta que me separa dela.

Moody a abre e consigo ver raios de diversas cores e tons cortando uma Câmara, meus olhos vasculham imediatamente o local, no mesmo momento que eu saco a varinha e atinjo um Comensal que estava lutando contra Harry.

Meu afilhado está segurando uma pequena esfera brilhante; eu sabia que era a profecia, e quase respirei de alívio quando me dei conta de que os Comensais não ousariam matá-lo enquanto ele estivesse carregando-a. Mas não tive tempo para isso, um raio verde quase me atingiu e eu soube no exato momento que não teria a mesma sorte.

Eu já sabia que a batalha teria apenas um resultado: morte. Mas não era a morte de algum membro da Ordem da Fênix que me preocupava, e para dizer a verdade, nem a minha própria. Eu temia pelos meninos, pelo meu afilhado.

Eu temia por ela.

Em um momento que não deve ter durado dois rápidos segundos, meus olhos encontram os olhos dela, sempre com aquele brilho de coragem e determinação. Ela não demora e se vira, apontando a varinha para um homem encapuzado e deixando-o imobilizado.

Em apenas dois segundos a olhando, eu consigo me desligar da batalha, fazendo meu braço mirar nos locais exatos e minha boca murmurar os feitiços automaticamente, enquanto meu cérebro é dedicado somente a ela.

Na primeira vez que ela entrou no meu quarto, o rosto sempre sério estava corado devido à vergonha adicionada ao seu turbilhão de sentimentos. Não me disse nada, apenas deixou-se ser levada pelo desejo que a acompanhava há meses.

Ah! Como eu a desejava, como eu sentia saudade de ter aquele corpo tão belo colado ao meu de novo, sua voz sempre sábia e severa murmurando meu nome enquanto meus dedos experientes tocavam cada centímetro que eu podia antes que ela os tirasse em um momento de nervosismo.

Não demorava muito e ela já sucumbia ao meu toque novamente, a pele de seda era o oposto das páginas ásperas dos livros que ela lia com tanta fome, os lábios rosados, que sempre estavam travados por causa dos estudos em excesso, ficavam entreabertos em luxúria por minha causa. E ela gemia.

Merlin, como eu adorava sua voz gemendo meu nome, dizendo para mim que o que estávamos fazendo era errado. Eu não precisava ouvir sua advertência, então procurava seus lábios com os meus, calando-a. Sua mão delicada puxava meu cabelo desgrenhado toda vez que minha língua encontrava a sua, para redescobrir a boca que tinha um gosto único, um gosto que eu nunca acharia em outra bruxa.

O corpo se contorcia debaixo do meu, sempre tentando se desvencilhar, mas suas pernas travavam em minha cintura quando eu abria o zíper de sua calça jeans tipicamente adolescente para encontrar sua roupa íntima já molhada, mostrando sua excitação, sua expectativa para o momento que sempre chegava.

Algo me chama a atenção e eu saio dos meus pensamentos saudosos, para cair novamente na batalha. Vejo a silhueta de Harry subindo um aglomerado de pedras enquanto ele tenta se livrar de dois Comensais, a esfera ainda segura em suas mãos.

Consigo ver muitos bruxos duelando e muitos feitiços atingindo paredes, fazendo pequenos pedaços de pedra caírem perigosamente perto**.** Um arco me chama a atenção, um tecido fino e translúcido balança perigosamente, como se do outro lado mãos estivessem tentando pegar o ser vivo mais próximo e puxá-lo para outra dimensão, uma dimensão que eu sabia que ninguém conseguiria voltar, se quisesse. Percebo que meu afilhado está perigosamente perto do objeto peculiar e meu peito se espreme em angústia, como se eu soubesse que se ele atravessasse o véu, nunca mais voltaria.

O sigo, ajudando-o na batalha. Harry é bom, mas infelizmente os outros adolescentes não conseguem dividir sua preocupação entre os feitiços e os próprios colegas.

- Harry!

Ela o chama e eu me viro, vendo Bellatrix caminhar até onde estávamos, o sorriso doentio no rosto me mostrando o que ela pretendia. Harry se abaixa no momento que raios verdes começam a sair da varinha da Comensal, sendo impedido pelo escudo protetor que coloco. Mas sei que o feitiço não vai durar muito, a cólera de Bellatrix não terminará enquanto ela não alcançar seu objetivo: destruição.

Os olhos verdes característicos de Harry se desviam momentaneamente da batalha e eu percebo a fisionomia de preocupação perpassar seu rosto. Viro-me e a vejo tentando se desvencilhar de Lucius e correr em nossa direção.

Não! Não venha! Não consigo nem pensar na ideia de vê-la machucada, e sabia que Bellatrix não iria apenas feri-la. Meus pensamentos giram em torno da batalha, ela me olha novamente, o brilho da coragem deu espaço para a opacidade da maturidade anormal que ela sempre teve. Eu sabia que ela estava preocupada com o melhor amigo, mas sabia que nossa situação a deixava incerta de qual atitude tomar.

Os lábios rosados se abrem e eu quase juro que eles se movem para dizer meu nome, antes que os olhos que tanto amo quebrem o contato de má vontade para darem atenção a outra pessoa.

Ah, seus lábios... Se pudesse parar a batalha para tomá-los novamente, sentir a temperatura elevada que tinham, a maciez da pele fina, sempre trêmulos, de desejo contido e medo de ser pega por alguém, ser julgada.

Volto a me lembrar do seu corpo do momento em que eu mais gostava; o momento em que ela mais esperava, mas nunca dizia em voz alta o quanto queria. Meus dedos entravam em seu sexo molhado e apertado e ela tombava a cabeça no meu travesseiro enquanto mordia o lábio inferior que antes estava entreaberto.

Nunca demorava a chegar ao clímax, e quando isso acontecia, ela tirava a máscara de menina contida e inexperiente para mostrar seu outro lado que ninguém conhecia, apenas eu, o lado que eu aprendi a amar, o lado que ela dedicava a mim.

Seu corpo encontrava-se com o meu dessa vez com mais avidez, os lábios procurando-me enquanto as mãos ainda trêmulas pelo orgasmo procuravam as minhas ásperas e as conduziam para os seios macios e tocados apenas por mim. Eu os apertava e ela gemia, no mesmo momento que procurava a calça puída do meu pijama preto e a abaixava, para encontrar o que ela sempre queria, e que nunca admitia querer.

Não precisava de palavras para isso, depois de alguns minutos nos tocando, via que minha bruxa estava completamente nua e me afastava alguns centímetros para contemplar seu corpo. Sempre adorava o rubor que nascia em sua face quando isso acontecia, mas não a deixava mais incomodada, não precisava dela com vergonha, precisava dela com desejo; e era com aquele pensamento que me direcionava em sua entrada e a penetrava.

Ela arqueava e eu fazia uma força enorme para me controlar. Nunca sabia quando iria vê-la novamente; quando a bruxa não estava em Hogwarts estudando ou se dedicando aos trabalhos extras, sempre ficava com receio de me procurar novamente.

Mas ela sempre procurava. E eu sempre a agradecia por isso.

Acelerava os movimentos, percebendo que não iríamos aguentar por muito tempo. Seu corpo travava-se ao meu, no mesmo momento em que eu presenciava a sua segunda liberação, e minha primeira. Ela dizia o meu nome, dessa vez com uma entonação mais fraca e sonolenta.

Saía de dentro dela e a pousava delicadamente no colchão macio do meu quarto no Grimmauld Place.

Giro a varinha novamente e murmuro os feitiços mais malignos que conheço. Não quero matar Bellatrix, quero torturá-la, fazê-la sofrer e pagar por todas as mortes, fazê-la perceber que ela não mataria mais ninguém que eu me importava. Um Comensal se aproxima e Harry o desarma com precisão.

- Muito bem, James!

Digo o nome do meu melhor amigo em um impulso e pergunto-me a razão de tê-lo dito. Ainda não sei se é a vontade de tê-lo por perto. James certamente lutaria ao meu lado e não me impediria de ficar com sua melhor amiga, de ajudá-la, de tê-la. Minha maldita prima é boa, e os gritos de Harry apenas me fazem ficar indeciso quanto ao que eu vou fazer. Viro-me para ela enquanto meu afilhado defende-se de mais um feixe de luz verde. A garota ainda tenta se livrar de Lucius para ajudar-nos. Mas eu não quero sua ajuda, apenas a quero a salvo.

Adorava as férias. Adorava ter a companhia dela durante a madrugada, mesmo que ela sempre sucumbisse ao cansaço primeiro que eu. Ela sempre acordava em seu próprio quarto, e nunca ousou perguntar como eu a levava sem ser visto pelo restante dos hóspedes.

Mas antes de me despedir da bruxa deitada na minha cama, observava o anjo que agora se remexia procurando uma posição melhor, entregue ao sono mais prazeroso que poderia ter. Os cílios são longos, as pequenas sardas na pele alva combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos ondulados e cheios.

Eu apenas passo minha mão grande pelo seu corpo, procurando sentir pela última vez na noite o toque delicioso de sua pele. Cubro-a com um lençol e ela não se mexe. Deito-me, esperando sua respiração ficar mais pesada, para levá-la até seu quarto.

Luzes verdes dessa vez passam com mais velocidade perto de mim e eu saio dos meus sonhos, para cair novamente no pesadelo que estava vivendo. Bellatrix tem um brilho doentio nos olhos e começa a girar com rapidez a varinha, murmurando a Maldição da Morte em minha direção. Procuro focar-me na batalha e digo dessa vez o mesmo feitiço que ela. Já não tenho sede de vingança, tenho sede de morte.

Distraio-me com Harry gritando e me viro. Foram precisos três segundos para sentir o raio atingir o centro do meu peito.

- Sirius!

Ouço a mescla de duas vozes me chamando. A voz do meu afilhado, que agora me olha com terror com seus olhos verdes, tão parecidos com os de Lílian. A segunda era dela, e eu me concentro nisso, tentando pensar apenas no tom delicioso de sua voz, o último som que eu ouviria.

Descubro meu corpo mais leve e fecho os olhos. Sinto as mãos que antes temi me puxarem para dentro do tecido translúcido e agora consigo escutar vozes sombrias, como se comunicassem entre si e me chamassem para o outro lado, o lado que eu não queria ir, mas que eu sabia que seria inevitável escapar.

Foi apenas nela em quem me foquei. Em seu rosto angelical, em sua voz severa, brincalhona, desejosa, em seus cabelos selvagens, em seu corpo antes virginal, em seu toque carinhoso.

Hermione Granger estava cravada em meus pensamentos no momento que respirei fundo, e me entreguei ao fim, atravessando o Véu da Morte.


End file.
